Trunks
Trunks is a from the Dragon Ball franchise by . Trunks is the half-Saiyan son of , the prince of the dying race of fictional aliens called the , and , the heir of a massive company called Capsule Corporation. In keeping with the family's tradition of using puns for names, Trunks' name is derived from the term for . Appearance Trunks has a slender muscular physique with his most dominate coming from his maternal side, thus resulting in his having blue eyes and colored hair which is mostly shown in the style. During his early teens, this style was parted on his right side and his late teens it was parted in the middle. As he is half human, his hair tends to grow. Because of this, he wore his hair in an over the shoulders style during Cell Games arc. The color caused some confusion among the others characters that met him as Vegeta pointed out in chapter 139 and episode 121 a Saiyan's hair color is generally black. His facial features are nearly identical to his father's as pointed out by Bulma when awaiting Goku's return in the aforementioned chapter and episode. Trunks can transform into a which causes his hair to spike on end and takes on a golden color and his eyes a or green color. Trunks is also known for his unique fashion sense. When the character was first introduced he wore a cropped jacket that was in the manga and in the anime with a Capsule Corporation patch on his upper left sleeve that was red in the manga and white in the anime. Along with a and baggy pants. During the Cell games arc he wore a pair of Saiyan battle fatigues identical to his father which was made by Bulma. As a child during the Majin Buu saga he wore a green gi with matching orange belt and wrist bands. In the GT series he wore a tan blazer, a blue over a black longsleve shirt which matched his blue socks, and a pair of cuffed shorts. Ironically he has worn the same type of shoes with all three outfits which are a pair of boot length strapped sneakers that feature dark colored segments on the toe and heel. Future Trunks The first and most identified incarnation of the character that readers and viewers get to see would come to be known production wise as Future Trunks . This incarnation first appeared in the 331 Nazo no Shōnen first published in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine on . Here he is a mysterious seventeen year old who appears and singlehandedly kills and his father King Cold. Upon Goku's return from planet Namek in the following chapter, Trunks would confide with Goku and unknowingly to (Due to his acute Namekkian hearing) his tragic story. As told in flashbacks in the anime series, the stand alone manga story Trunks the Story: A Warrior All Alone , the TV special History of Trunks, and the third side story Lonely Future Warrior!! Trunks , Trunks had traveled from twenty years in the future where the world was in constant ruin due to the terror of the two artificial humans #17 and #18. By this time Goku had succumbed to an unknown heart virus and rest of the Z warriors, with the exception of Gohan, had fallen at the hands of the artificial humans. Trunks, at the age of thirteen, was living with and secretly training with . After Gohan's inevitable death, Trunks would assume the mantel of Earth's sole protector against the artificial humans for the next three years. But even he would be no match against them. Fortunately, Bulma had been working on a time machine that could help change history. Once he had informed Goku of the events to come, Trunks gives Goku a special vaccine and returns to his own time. Trunks would return to help the present day Z warriors battle the artificial humans, in chapter 346 and episode 131. With appearance of Cell, Trunks would train with Vegeta in the Room of Time and Mind (Hyperbolic Time Chamber in English media). After Vegeta's defeat, Trunks would fight Cell in his newly gained Perfect state. But Trunks' 3rd Super Saiyan grade proved to be ineffective so he willfully concedes. He would participate in the Cell Games and be mortally wounded by Cell immediately following his ascension to "Beyond Perfection". Afterwards, he would return to his own timeline in the future and defeat the artificial humans and Cell within his time in chapters 419-420 and episodes 193. He would appear one more time in the ninth Dragon Ball Z film Bojack Unbound to participate in the special Tenkaichi Budokai sponsored by Mr. X.S. Cash. Here he would unwillingly fight Bojack's henchman Gokua. Present Trunks Trunks' second incarnation would make his appearance as an infant in chapter 337 Tsudō Super Senshi-tachi , published on August 26, 1991. In this part of the story, he was only featured as a background character to provide consistency and continuity to the story. When he was eight, Trunks participated in 25th Tenkaichi Budokai and defeated in the junior division. Eager to compete in the adult division, he and Goten together posed as the fighter Mighty Mask and were pitted against #18 in a . But unfortunately they were disqualified when #18 blew their cover, revealing that they were really two people.Upon the arrival of Majin Buu in chapter 460 and episode 231, Trunks was forced to train with Goten in the Room of Time and Mind to become the super warrior Gotenks. Gotenks fought Buu, first in the time dimension, then in the real world until the thirty minute fusion time limit expired. Through Buu's treachery they, along with Piccolo, were absorbed by Buu, thus increasing Buu's power. Once freed, Trunks, along with Goten, Gohan, and Piccolo were killed when Kid Buu destroyed the Earth. After being resurrected, Trunks helped to rally the people on Earth to support Goku's Super Genki Dama in his defeat of Buu. At the end of the series, Trunks, now grown up, participated in the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai against the fighter Otokosuki in Chapters 518-519. By the GT series, Trunks would accompany Goku and Pan into space to recover the . Within 2-15, They would have many strange encounters and meet many unusual characters including the robot named who would act as the gang's Dragon Radar. Upon arriving on Giru's home world the Machine Planet M2 in episode 16, the trio would be hijacked by robots and Trunks would be solidified in living metal for study. Ironically, the contents of the plate was not really Trunks, but a cleverly made decoy by both Trunks and Giru. Trunks would use the opportunity to uncover Dr. Myu's plan, which was to awaken , and sabotage the process. Unfortunately Trunks' plan failed as Baby had managed to escape to Earth, When they returned home Baby had managed to possess Vegeta becoming "Baby Vegeta" and brainwash everyone else into becoming his followers. Shortly after arriving, Trunks would also fall victim to Baby's mind control and battle Goku. He along with everyone else would be freed on new planet Plant. By episode 41 Trunks had managed to become the CEO of Capsule Corporation. But he would not take the job seriously. During the Super 17 saga, he along with Goten would travel the globe fighting the villains that escaped from Hell. He would help battle Omega Shenron and help power-up Goku's Super Saiyan 4 form. Category:DragonBall Z Category:Half-Saiyans Category:Half-Humans Category:Super Saiyan Category:Ultra Super Saiyan Category:Fusion Category:Heroes Category:Z-Warriors Category:Flying Characters Category:Alternate future Category:Lives on Earth Category:GT Character Category:Reborn